


The Letter

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Derek Has Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Knife Wound, Love Letters, M/M, Protective Chris, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, Stiles is an emotional mess, Stiles is kinda drunk, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Worried Stiles Stilinski, gunshot wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Derek is kidnapped by Kate Argent right when he makes an important discovery. Chris Argent comes to his rescue.Stiles is beside himself with worry. Not hearing from Derek when he expected to he drowns his sorrow in some whiskey.All ends well when Derek is found and races to see Stiles.





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> A dose of saccharine fluff never killed anyone. Enjoy!

The blood mingles with sweat as it trickles from the wounds. Copper over copper where the older blood has already dried.  
Kate grazes her face against Derek’s cheek, mouth stopping at his ear. “What if I just open you up? Spill your intestines all over the floor, hmm Alpha?” The tip of the blade slices into his toned flesh.  
  
“Such a beautiful body wasted on such an asshole. Mmm… I don’t know whether to kill you or lick you.”  
Derek growls in response.  
“Get away from me you bitch,” he says through gritted teeth. The handcuffs rattle, pulling when he tries to lunge in her direction. Kate’s laughter echoes in the bare room.  
  
She grabs him by his bearded chin, lifting so his gaze meets hers. “No one is coming to save you, Alpha. No one cares about you. Don’t you get it? You’re all alone and NOBODY LOVES YOU.”  
She kisses him and then lets go with a snap.

Derek hangs his head, closing his eyes briefly. The image of a piece of paper tucked in his duffle bag gives him strength. A pair of honey eyes… he didn’t have time to tell him…  
  
“Somebody does. Somebody loves me,” he murmurs. “And that’s one person more than those who love you.”  
Kate’s rage boils over. She shifts, baring her fangs. “You are going to die here, Derek. My face hovering over you will be the last thing you see.”  
  
The door behind her flies open. Chris Argent steps in, cocking a shotgun.  
“No one is dying here today, Kate. Kick the knife over and uncuff him.” Always one for the dramatic.  
  
She roars as she twists her body, throwing herself in her brother’s direction, brandishing the dagger.  
Without hesitation, the hunter shoots, aiming for the stomach.  
The force of the impact knocks her on her ass, hands instinctually crossed over the hole that is soaking her shirt crimson.  
  
“Fucker… you shot me! You shot your own sister!”  
Silver ribbons from between her fingers. Kate gasps for air.  
The special bullet is melting, weakening her with every second that passes.  
  
Chris takes three steps, bending to pick up the blade.  
He looks her directly in the eyes. Ice blue to bourbon brown.  
  
“I don’t have a sister anymore. You saw to that back in Beacon.”  
  
Her face in a grimace, she lies back, clutching her belly. A series of expletives fills the silence.  
Chris runs over to Derek, the key cold against his palm.  
Once uncuffed, the Alpha drops to his knees, panting. His hands are trembling but he can feel himself beginning to heal.  
“Thank you, Chris.”  
The hunter loops his arm under Derek’s, lifting him to his feet. “No problem.”  
“How d’you find me?”  
“Your phone. You were smart to hide it in your duffel. Now let’s get you home. There’s someone really worried about you, Derek.”  
  
A stumbling wolf clambers to the threshold.  
“I will find you both and kill you!” Kate shrieks.  
Chris stops in his tracks. He doesn’t bother turning around. “You know where to find me. Try this again and I’ll end you.”  
  
When the men reach the SUV, Chris opens the trunk. He hands Derek a shirt to wear and points to the duffle he collected from Kate’s lair.  
“You might want to send him a message. He’s insane with worry. It was all I could do to keep him from coming. I had Scott babysit.”  
  
The handsome wolf slips the henley over his head, wincing. “I know. I know how he gets. Can you take me straight there? There’s something I need to tell him and it can’t happen over the phone.”  
The hunter squeezes the wolf’s shoulder.  
  
“Sure thing. We’ll be there in a couple hours I figure. If you want to sleep just lie down in the back.”  
Derek rifles through the duffle and finds his phone. Two percent battery. If Chris had taken any longer, he might not have been found. “No, it’s okay. I’ll sit upfront with you.”  
When he unlocks the phone, it’s a display full of concern.  
  
47 missed calls. 103 messages.  
Chris smiles. “I told you.”  
Derek sighs. “We better get on the road.”

-  
  
There’s a soft rap on the door, but Scott is already opening it as he speaks.   
“Stiles?”  
There’s a body in the bed, resembling a brunette teenager. The duvet is crookedly covering half of him, and one leg sticks out, bare to the visible knee. His pajamas pants have bunched up at the bend.   
“Stiles, you holding up okay?”  
Every instinct says he’s not. The air is thick with sadness and alcohol. He knows his best friend too well.  
  
“Go away, Scott” sounds more like “Go awah scout” through the feathery down of the pillow.   
The Alpha sits, the edge of the mattress leaving him just enough room to rest one ass cheek. He pokes Stiles’ leg until he fits.   
  
“Stiles… hey buddy… are you drunk?”  
Rhetorical. Stiles reeks of whiskey and there’s quite a bit missing from the fifth toppled over on the nightstand.   
  
“Where d’you get the whiskey, dude?”  
Stiles shifts. Half his adorable face comes into view. Cinnamon eyes squint against the light.   
“Dad. Stash. I know where he keeps the key.” He smacks his parched lips. Tongue like paper.   
  
Scott’s concern shadows his face. His long lashes bat for a bit before he tries again.   
“Stiles, everything will be okay. Chris will find him. I promise.”   
  
Stiles rubs his puffy eyes with the heel of his palm. “There’s something… something I didn’t tell you. I …I told him how I felt before he left. But he didn’t reply. All this time he hasn’t replied. Did I make him leave, Scott? Did I run him out of town because I love him?”  
  
Scott shakes his head. “Who would run away because you love them? He’d never do that, Stiles. Never. Something must have happened. There is a reason for his silence.”  
  
Stiles isn’t convinced. His teary face scrunches up. “I hope so. I just hope he’s okay. I don’t care if he loves me back. I just want him to be okay.”  
  
Stiles’ phone vibrates.  
  
-

The wolf sits in the front seat, fumbling with something in his bag.  
Chris drives in silence, elbow perched on his door. He’s pensive. His azure eyes watch the road but his mind is elsewhere. Where did it all go wrong? How did Kate stray so far from the code, from her family?  
And when did his heart ice over? Did his soul die when he lost Victoria and Allison? He shot his sister without even blinking. He rubs his temple.   
  
They’re about twenty minutes from Stiles’ house. Derek knows the road.  
  
The wolf found it. He holds the paper in his hand, eyes scanning the words once more. His heart is a lump in his throat.  
  
_Dear Derek,_  
_Simple words speak volumes. I’ll try to express what I am feeling even though I’m afraid. Fuck it. Here goes. I can’t keep this in anymore._  
_Der, I have feelings for you._  
_I think of you all the time and I miss you when you aren’t with me. I take solace knowing you are out there. Sometimes I think the universe may be keeping us apart for some reason, but yet I continue to gravitate to you- the pull stronger and stronger. How many times I wanted nothing but to avoid you and yet I kept finding you everywhere. Now I don’t mind at all._  
_I think I’m in love with you._  
_No. I know I am. I just don’t know if you feel the same._  
_I feel less alone because you exist. I am certain you understand me and that you are my similar even though on the surface you’d never admit it._  
_If ever a day came when I felt I could say “I no longer love”...well, it wouldn’t be true. For some weird reason our destinies are intertwined like the roots of a large, majestic, (and yet still a bit forlorn) willow tree._  
_My sourwolf._  
_I will always love you in a way I can’t love any other. It’s something that goes beyond what people comprehend as that emotion. It’s a feeling of kinship and friendship, of familiarity. And passion._  
_I find it deliciously strange that I dream so intensely and vividly of you. That whether we like it or not, we are continuously drawn into the other’s orbit. There’s an undeniable cosmic connection there, and I don’t mean the crazy astrological kind._

_There’s a quotation I thought of. “Just knowing you exist changed the world for me.”_

_There you go. The day I saw you in the woods I knew I’d never get rid of you. I fell for you that day, though I didn’t know it then. All my annoyance for you… I should have known better. I remember with furious detail the moment you made my heart flutter._  
_You make me smile._  
_I have a vision of us even though the lens of my telescope is cloudy._  
_I love you, Derek Hale. Please come back to me._  
_Yours for all eternity,_  
_Stiles_

-

“He’s okay. He’s coming! He’ll be here any minute!” Stiles pronounces from within a bouncy hug. Scott grins, his crooked jaw digging into the top of Stiles' shoulder.  
“You’re such a worrywart, Stiles.”  
  
The brunette exhales deeply. “It’s a Stilinski family trait. I can’t help it.”  
  
They barely break when a black-haired figure appears in the doorway. He leans against the frame.  
“Stiles,” Derek whispers, dropping his duffle to the hardwood floor. Chris edges in, unzipping his leather jacket.  
  
“Look what I found…” the hunter jokes.    
  
Scott and Stiles turn. Stiles screams “DEREK!” and throws off the covers.  
The wolf beams. The brunette stumbles out of bed so quickly that he almost trips over his own feet.  
Stiles throws himself into Derek’s waiting arms. He is swallowed up the wolf's comforting cuddle.    
  
“I’m sorry, Stiles. I’m so sorry. Kate kidnapped me before I could…”  
  
Stiles buries his nose into the wolf’s neck and sniffles. “It's okay. I was so worried, though. Are you hurt? Did she touch you?”  
  
“Just a few cuts. I’m healing already.” He strokes the back of Stiles’ tousled head. “I’ll be fine.”  
  
Scott stands, grinning. “I’m glad you’re back safe, Der.” He addresses Chris. “Thanks for finding him. For saving him.”  
  
“All in a day’s work,” the hunter throws up his hands. He indicates the couple with his head. “Let’s give these two some privacy, Scott. I think they need to talk.”  
  
Once they’re alone, Derek facing Stiles while they sit on his bed, he clasps his hand over Stiles’.  
Chartreuse eyes lovingly study the boy.  
“I read your letter. I was putting it back in the duffle, fishing for my phone to call you, when Kate hit me over the head. I was distracted by its contents, not paying attention. That’s why I didn’t get back to you, Stiles. I woke up chained to a wall.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter,” Stiles breathes. “It’s okay. I just want you to be okay.” His dimples dance.  
  
Derek reaches out, the back of his hand caressing the apple of Stiles’ cheek. “I am, Stiley. I’m okay. And now I can give you an answer to your letter. I wanted to look into your beautiful eyes when I told you that I love you.”  
  
Derek smiles, watching the emotions evolve on Stiles’ face.  
  
“You… you love me back?!”  
  
The wolf nods. “With everything I am. I loved you from the start. The lens on my telescope is spotless. My vision of us is clear. You’re my mate, Stiles Stilinski. I’ve always known. The more you annoyed me the more I fell in love with you. My perfect human.”  
  
Stiles can barely draw breath. “I may be slightly drunk. This better not be a dream, sourwolf. Tell me this isn’t a dream.”  
  
Derek leans in, a hair’s breadth from his love’s mouth. “All real, Stiley. All real. This is the start of our dream together.”  
  
His lips lay claim to Stiles. Russet eyes saucer until he lets himself go.  
  
The brunette angles in, and their tongues meet. Stiles tastes like honeyed whiskey and the wolf inhales his skin’s perfume.  
Stiles reaches, grabs him by the neck, lowering his love down on top of him. Their chests heave as the kiss deepens further.  
  
When Stiles moans lightly, Derek releases a low growl.  
Stiles lightly nips at his soft beard, right at the corner of his pert mouth.  
  
“Stay with me, tonight, Der. Please don’t leave me.”  
The Alpha lightly kisses Stiles’ nose. “I will never leave you again. I promise.”  
“So you’ll stay?”  
  
Derek nuzzles into him, scenting the skin below his ear.  
“You’re stuck with me now, Stiley.”  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way, sourwolf.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just hopeless for these two.


End file.
